Darth Sidious vs Frieza
Darth Sidious vs Frieza is the sayain Jedi's thirty-second DBX! Description DBZ VS STAR WARS! Which Evil space tyrant will win a space battle to the end! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! Fight! The Emperor sat in his throne room on the second Death Star. He could feel a disturbance in the force, a threat much more powerful than a Jedi and a danger that was beyond the abilities of Darth Vader,he suddenly noticed the ship of Frieza arrive. Without warning the entrance of the throne room was blown to pieces by a punch by Lord Frieza. Sidious got up from his throne and ignited his duel light-sabers without a word being said Frieza knew what was going to start as he then got into his final form! Here we go! Darth Sidious rushed Frieza, his speed somewhat surprising the Alien that killed the sayains! Frieza then kicked the Sith in the face knocking him back a few feet and leaving him open for a massive flurry of punches and kicks each strike made Sidious recoil each time. Frieza then finished the combo by kicking The Sith Lord in the face launching him straight into a wall. Frieza was just about to walk away disappointed when suddenly he heard Palpatine cackling at him. Frieza turned around to see Sidious floating out of the hole in the wall, Suddenly without warning Frieza was slammed right in the stomach making him cough up spit. Sidious then used his force lightning right at Frieza launching him straight into a pillar, He kept trying to escape but this was futile! Suddenly Sidious was hit in the back of the head by a piece of rubble from the wall making him stop doing his attack. When Palpatine turned around he couldn't see anything and when he turned to Frieza he was punched in the face. Darth Sidious was knocked back a few feet. Frieza tried a lunging punch at Darth Sidious who easily dodged it and elbowed him in the face leaving him open for Sidious to use all his body weight to shoulder barge at Frieza launching him and knocking him on his back. Frieza got up from the ground and turned into his Golden form before throwing three discs of energy at Darth Sidious. The Sith Lord the blocked the attacks by using his Light-Saber cutting it in half! Darth Sidious flew at Frieza and tried a diagonal strike with his Light-Saber but Frieza fired a ki blast at The Sith Lord launching him straight into a wall causing a massive explosion. Darth Sidious then began force lightning torrents that burned Frieza's flesh. Darth Sidious then stabbed Frieza in the leg nearly ripping it off. Palpatine then raised Frieza up into the air using the force. Darth Sidious then ignited his light-saber and cut off Frieza's arms and legs leaving him open for Sidious to stab Frieza om throat to cranium in two separate places. He then crossed his arms... and sliced like an "X", cutting Frieza into four pieces killing him instantly! Result And the winner is: Darth Sidious!Category:The sayain jedi Category:DBZ vs STAR WARS Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:'Human VS Alien' Themed DBX Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant